i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannie and the Kidnap Caper
Jeannie and the Kidnap Caper is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 of I Dream of Jeannie. Written by series creator Sidney Sheldon and directed by Hal Cooper, it first aired 12 February 1966 on NBC. Short Summary After making Jeannie promise not to use her magic, Tony is captured by Red Chinese spies and all Jeannie can do is watch. Summary Tony insists that Jeannie stop waiting on him. Jeannie takes the sacred oath of the genies to refuse any further request for help he might make. Then Tony is kidnapped by two spies, Chinese government secret agents Wong (Richard Loo) and Chan (James Hong), and Jeannie turns down his plea for help. She tells Roger that because of her oath she would lose her supernatural powers if she aids Tony, but agrees to let Roger know what is happening to him. From then on, she pops back and forth where Tony is being held prisoner; the ring leader of the spy ring, the lovely Princess (Linda Ho), insists that that they take Tony back to China to interrogate him further (the original plan was to "dispose of him" after they got the defense secrets), as Tony is able to inform Roger what progress his captors are making in forcing him to reveal the details of the secret space program. Hearing Roger's reports, Dr. Bellows and General Petersen are both uncertain who has flipped his lid. The Princess, who is the head secret agent in the ring, tells Tony, whom at first, tries to persuade her to release him, that he is to be removed from the country for further interrogation, as she has him bound by his hands and feet, and then hanging upside down in an empty warehouse where she and the other spies hold him. As part the the interrogation, the spies even try to give Tony a cup of drugged tea to extract the information they need. General Peterson hearing Roger's report from Dr. Bellows, is sure the doctor is suffering hallucinations. Jeannie reveals she will turn to dust if she violates the oath she made with Tony by helping him, but then, worried over her master's safety, caves in and tells Roger that she could help Tony, only if Roger became her temporary master, which he does. Jeannie, who had been popping back and forth between Tony's home and the warehouse where he was held captive, then manages to rescue Tony,, as she manages to force Agent Wong into drinking the tea, which knocks him out unconscious, and the turning Agent Chan into a donkey, and The Princess into a cockatoo! Jeannie then persuades Roger to return her to Tony. Questioned about the events, Tony tells Dr. Bellows and General Peterson that the story Roger told him about the Chinese Secret Agents holding Tony hostage, and the drugged tea was the plot for a show he and Roger are writing. Then, at home, Tony gratefully accepts Jeannie's help. Gallery IDOJ_episode_1x21_-_Tony_with_Chinese_spys_Princess_and_Hong.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Dream of Jeannie